Do You Love Me?
by SilverIce0
Summary: Lucy's a celestial mage. Her mother died, her father ignored her, and in result, she ran away from home. Natsu's a fire dragon slayer, who was abandoned by his birth parents. Igneel, his foster father who is a fire dragon, raised him until he disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. A dark mage kidnaps Natsu and tortured him, Full summary inside! NaLu! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Story by SilverIce0 (Me) And GoldenFlame-Nalu. We both came up with this story and decided to do it together. Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters! The story and Plot made by us! Not sure how this story will turn out but enjoy!**

_Full Summary: _  
_Lucy's a celestial mage. Her mother died, her father ignored her, and in result, she ran away from home. Natsu's a fire dragon slayer, who was abandoned by his birth parents. Igneel, his foster father who is a fire dragon, raised him until he disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. A dark mage kidnaps Natsu and tortured him, until Natsu found a chance to escape, when high school came. Both Lucy and Natsu join Fairy Tail Academy, a school for mages..._

_-_  
_Little Lucy ran home, from school. She was excited, to tell her parents everything about her day. When she got home though, her dad was sitting by the table in the kitchen. Their eyes met, her father didn't look happy, and little Lucy didn't know why he was glaring at her. She walked up to him, scared that he might yell, inside she knew something was wrong...terribly wrong._

_" Daddy what's wrong?" Little Lucy asked._

_" Lucy... Your mother, she's sick, and the doctors don't think she'll make it," her father replied, emotionlessly._

_" What do you mean? Where's mommy?" _

_" She's in the hospital." _

_" Can I see her?" _

_Her father snapped, his face turning red, " This is your fault! If you didn't exist, she wouldn't have been so overworked! She would be okay!" _

_Little Lucy had no idea how to react to this, she started to cry, and ran to her room._

_Days later little Lucy started to talk to her father again, but it was the wrong thing to do._

_" Daddy, is mommy back yet?" Little Lucy asked._  
_He snapped yet again. Little Lucy could clearly see him as she moved closer, she noticed his face was red, but it wasn't from anger, he was crying._

_" Your mother...She's dead. She died this morning." Little Lucy looked at him, shocked. Her mind couldn't process what she just heard. Her mother, the one she cherished most in the world, was gone?_  
_Now her father turned red with anger. He yelled at her again. Blaming everything on her. Little Lucy couldn't stand it, her father yelling at her, her mother gone...Everything was going downhill. Was it really her fault? Was all of this her fault? Did she deserve this? She didn't understand. _

* * *

_" Igneel? Igneel! Where are you Igneel?" Little Natsu cried. Little Natsu started running around the forest. He couldn't find Igneel anywhere. The now crying pink haired boy ran out of the forest into the streets of Magnolia. He bumped into a strange looking man. _

_" I-I'm sorry!" Little Natsu apologized._

_The man looked at him, " I sense... strange magical power coming from you." _  
_The man grabbed Natsu by the arm, and yanked him, dragging him with him. _

_" What are you doing? Who are you?" Little Natsu asked. When the man didn't answer he yelled, " Who are you? Let go!"_

_The man pulling little Natsu closer and gagged him._

_" Shut up boy, or things will be worse." _

_Natsu cried out as the man bent his arm the wrong way. Natsu passed out before he could see where the man was taking him._

_When Natsu woke up he was in a dark place. Too dark, it scared him. He ran up to the nearest wall, and started pounding on it with his tiny fists, little puffs of fire coming from his mouth as he yelled._

_" Oi! Anyone there?" No one answered. Little Natsu sat down on the cold hard floor, holding his broken arm. It didn't hurt that bad, all that training with Igneel made him strong enough to hold in the pain. The more he thought about Igneel the more upset he became. He missed the dragon. Without him, he was lonely. ...And the dark, gloomy room wasn't helping. _

_The door opened up and Natsu closed his eyes as bright light poured into the room. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked up._

_" Your magic... what is it?" The familiar stranger asked._

_"..." _

_" Answer me, Boy! " _

_" I-It's Dragon slaying magic..." _

_The man smiled, " I thought so, you seem like you'll be fairly strong soon. You'll be my personal guinea pig-my test subject." _

_Natsu stared at him, speechless. His test subject? Was that good or bad? Natsu didn't know for sure, but he had a bad feeling about this._

_The man put something around little Natsu's neck. A collar? Natsu touched it. It felt normal, nothing suspicious...yet. The man moved closer to him, and stared. He tied some meter like thing on him._

_" Use your magic," The man commanded._

_Little Natsu shook his head._

_" Use it now!" Still Natsu refused. He didn't want to use his magic, this man was evil. His scent was starting to burn his nose. Who was this? Suddenly Little Natsu gasped for air as the collar on his neck shocked him. _

_" Are you going to use it or not?" Little Natsu glared at the man and tugged at the collar. _

_" … Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu spewed flames from his mouth, aiming the fire at the man, who dodged. In return, Natsu's collar shocked him again._

_" Tsk tsk, do that again and you'll get shocked." The man shook a finger at him._  
_Natsu coughed, and glared once again at the man._

_" Now let your magic energy run throughout your body, don't let it out like you did." Natsu obeyed, and tried to concentrate. He felt warm as his magic energy flowed through his body, and then it disappeared. He looked up at the man who smiled._

_" You'll be a great weapon. Now come you must train." _

_" Weapon? " _

_" Don't you want to be strong?" Natsu nodded, " Well then I can make you stronger. Come." _  
_Natsu followed, still unsure of the man. Could he trust him? As far as Natsu was concerned all he needed was to get stronger, much stronger, strong enough to be able to find Igneel. And he will. _

_****_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu walked towards the window and sighed. Its been 7 years since he was taken here. 7 long years since Igneel disappeared and the start of all this torture. He knew he was getting stronger, but he didn't like this man. And he never learned who he was, where he came from, and the man never even gave Natsu his name. Natsu opened the window and leaned out. He braced himself ready for the collar to shock him. He opened his eyes when nothing happened.

" Strange...," Natsu leaned out the window more, until he fell out. He sat up straight and looked back. He tugged his collar and smiled.

" Finally. I wonder why it's not shocking me anymore," Natsu shrugged and explored the town. It's been years since he came outside. Sad huh? Natsu laughed to himself. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into someone. That someone was a rather short old man.

" Watch where you're going, you old fart," Natsu said and started walking away. The old man turned around.

" I've never seen you around here before. What school do you go to?" The old man asked.

" School?" Natsu asked and turned around, suddenly curious.

The old man nodded, " School started a week ago. And I can feel your magic energy, you should join a wizards' school."

Natsu stared dumbfounded at the old man. " I don't need to go to school. I'm strong enough." Natsu said and started walking away. The old man suddenly changed size, he was now way taller than Natsu. Natsu stared up in awe, until the man grabbed him and threw him across the street.

" The hell? Why'd you do that Jii-chan?" Natsu yelled.

" You still have room for improvement, Child. Now come with me, I'll show you my school."

" Your school?" Natsu asked, following the old man until they arrived at a large school.

" This is Fairy Tail Academy, a school for wizards. Normal humans can also attend school here if they wish. I am Makarov, the school principal. Where are your parents?"

Natsu looked down at the ground, " I don't have any. I mean Igneel found me in a forest and raised me, he's a fire dragon, and he's awesome! But... 7 years ago he disappeared." Natsu left out the part where a man found him. Luckily, Makarov didn't ask any more questions. Why am I answering him?

Makarov sighed, " Alright then, you can stay in the dorm rooms with the other boys. Go ahead and go in, you'll find your way to the office where Porlyusica will give you a dorm room number." Makarov said and shoved Natsu in past the gates.

" W-what I didn't agree to this!" Natsu exclaimed. He turned around but Makarov was no longer there. " Jeez, that old man..." Natsu walked to the front of the school. " Guess I'll just enter. Won't hurt to get a bit stronger..." Natsu opened the door and walked into the hall. He noticed that there weren't many kids walking around. Natsu turned to the right of the corner, and bumped into someone else.

" Hey, idiot! Watch where you're going," the boy said. Natsu studied him, the boy was around the same age as Natsu, with black spiky hair, and didn't have a shirt on... or pants.

" Uh where are your clothes? " Natsu asked.

" Oh shit! When did I take them off?" He shouted and looked around and found them by the wall. He walked back over to Natsu, while putting his shirt and pants back on.

" Name's Gray Fullbuster, who're you?" Gray asked.

" Natsu Dragneel."

" I see. You're new? Never saw you around here before."

" Yeah... So I take it you're a wizard, huh?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah. Not that many people here who aren't. My magic is Ice Make." Gray held out his hand and created a small symbol of the Fairy Tail mark, that symbolized the school, made of ice.

" Whoa... Thats kinda cool, but mine's cooler. I'm a fire dragon slayer. And I was raised by a dragon."

Gray laughed, " A dragon? Do they even exist."

Natsu erupted in flames, " Igneel did exist! He raised me, then he..." Natsu extinguished his flames.

Gray stopped laughing, " Then what?"

" He disappeared... I woke up one morning and he was gone!"

Gray frowned, " I'm sorry."

Natsu shook his head, " Nah, its fine, I've already planned to find him. Whenever I finish school."

" Thats good. Anyway I'll show you the way to Porlyusica's office so you can get your room number." Gray said and led the way down the hall. He opened a door and stepped in, Natsu following behind.

" Uh Porlyusica?" Gray called.

" What is it?" The pink haired lady asked. Natsu moved closer.

" I was sent to get my dorm room number." Natsu answered.

" Well then here," She passed him a slip of paper with a number, " Now get lost," Natsu and Gray ran out the room.

" 216," Natsu read.

" Hey, thats my room. Guess we're sharing huh?" Gray asked.

" Yeah,"

" Alright I'll meet you there. You can go pick a locker, its down the hall here, just turn right and there will be a large door, open that and there's a locker room. Its for boys only, for P.E." Gray said.

" P.E? Can we use magic in that class." Natsu asked.

" Yeah, they don't really care as long as you're doing something. Just don't kill anyone. Oh and here you can use this lock, Its an extra one."

Natsu laughed lightly, " Thanks," Natsu walked down the hall and turned right. He found the large door Gray was talking about and opened it. There was only two other people in the room, they looked at him strangely. He moved to an empty locker and stuck his lock on.  
" Hey pinky, how about you move somewhere where no one can see you?"

Natsu turned around to face one of the teenagers. " What?"

" You heard me. Pinky."

" My hair isn't PINK! Its Salmon." Natsu said.

The boys smirked at him. Natsu didn't like their faces so he punch the guy, not too hard though. But to Natsu's surprise the boy flew across the room and hit the lockers, on the other side. Natsu stared at his fist and grinned to himself. The other boy glared at Natsu.

" No wonder your parents abandoned you," He spat.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Who told you about that?"

" Some of us already know-"

" Who told you?" Natsu yelled, his whole body now up in flames.

The other boy's eyes widened, " Some guy in my group overheard you talking to the principal!"  
Natsu growled, and the boy ran off. The one by the lockers stood up slowly and followed his friend.

" Dammit!" Natsu yelled and punched a locker, " My parents didn't abandon me..." He whispered.

* * *

It has been seven years now. Seven years since her mother died. Seven years since her father turned cold towards her. It seemed as if he didn't care about her anymore...Overall, her life was miserable and there was nothing she could do about it. She's now 17 years old and was finally planning on running away. She didn't want her father to plan out her life for her. She was Lucy Heartfilia and she was going to make her own damn decisions!  
Lucy started to pack everything that she really needed and wanted to keep including clothing, money, her story she was writing, some books, and a lot of other things. She attached her whip to her belt along with her Celestial keys. She checked if she got everything. She was only missing one thing...She turned to look at her desk. A big white box was sitting there. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a present from her mom, the last thing she had given to her before she died.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Lucy summoned. A pink haired spirit wearing a typical black and white maid outfit appeared.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked.

"N-No Virgo! I need you to take my stuff I packed to the Spirit World and take care of it for me," Lucy explained.

"As you wish, Princess," Virgo said, taking Lucy's packed things and disappeared.

Lucy walked down the stairs and past the kitchen. Luckily for her, her father was facing the opposite direction. She quickly made her way to the exit. She opened the door and closed it softly so he could not hear. She had finally left her home. She smiled as she ran away from her home. She was finally free, but then again...what will she do now? She continued to run until she found herself in a town...Magnolia to be specific.  
Lucy decided to find a place to stay first. She happened to come across an open apartment that had a good price, so she took it. Entering her new room, she decided to look around her new home. Once she was done looking around, she summoned Virgo.

"Virgo, can you bring me my stuff?" She asked. The spirit nodded and disappeared again. She returned again, but this time with Lucy's stuff.

"Would you like me to unpack for you, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, its fine. I can do it," Lucy smiled. Virgo nodded and left. Lucy began to unpack her stuff.

After about an hour or so, Lucy finally finished packing. Lucy decided to go have a look around the town. She summoned Plue, a white dog-like spirit she had named that was from a silver key, to accompany her. She picked him up, exited her apartment, and started to wander around Magnolia. She liked this town so far.

"Do you like this town, Plue?" Lucy asked.

"Pun pun!" Came Plue's reply.

"Hmm...I'll take that as a yes...?" Lucy smiled.

"Pun pun!"

It was getting dark out, so Lucy decided to head back. She entered her apartment and placed Plue down. She headed to the bathroom and took a bath, got dressed, and then came back out to find Plue on her bed. She smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Wanna go back now?" Lucy asked him.

"Pun pun!"

"Go ahead then," Lucy said and watched as Plue disappeared. Once he was gone, Lucy laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well hope you like so far. Please Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu got out of bed, kicking a chair out of his way as he walked over to the bathroom. Gray woke up and frowned. Since Natsu came back last night, Gray noticed something a bit off. Well not a bit, it was like a huge personality change. Well Gray didn't know Natsu too well, only that the pink haired teenager was a moron, but from how he met him yesterday, he was all happy, hyper and carefree that was obvious. But now he was acting gloomy and mad. Last night he came and smashed their one and only desk which was still in splinters on the floor.  
After Natsu came out of the bathroom he left the room leaving Gray by himself. Gray sighed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

It was almost lunch just one more period and they can eat. Gray walked into his next class, History. They take regular classes like normal people, the only difference here was at P.E. you learn to control your magic, history talked about the history of Magic, and everything else was pretty much the same. Gray watched as Natsu walked in late, during the middle of class. The teacher Mr. Tanaki, shook his head in disapproval.

" Your Late Mr. Dragneel."

" Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Natsu replied. sighed and returned to teaching the class.

Natsu took a seat next to Gray.

" Natsu? Are you okay." Gray asked.

" Never been better." Natsu replied.

" Hey, I know I just met you like, yesterday, but I can tell you're acting strange."

" I'm fine." Natsu said.

" Hey, Maybe if you come eat lunch in the cafeteria with me and my friends we could talk  
about it."

" I said I'm fine..."

" Their fun to hang out with, though Erza's kinda scary, but she's great to fight with if you're strong enough, but in the end she'll just beat the crap outta ya, and I already told everyone about you, and they want to meet you, and if you don't come Erza will eventually find you and beat you up, so I think - "

" I SAID I'M FINE!" Natsu yelled annoyed, " But... I'll come... if I feel like it." Natsu finished.

" Hey! No talking back there! Pay attention." Mr. Tanaki shouted.

In response Natsu threw his text book at the teacher, which hit him smack in the face, he backed into the desk and flipped over it landing upside down. The class erupted in laughter. Mr. Tanaki got up, his face red, and glared at Natsu.

" Get out!"

Natsu smirked and stood up, glanced at Gray, and walked out of the classroom. Gray sighed.

" I'd love to see Erza fight him, " Gray whispered to himself.

Natsu stood outside the classroom door and sighed to himself. A boy and a girl walked past him laughing. Natsu, being the idiot he was, thought they were laughing at him. He glared. The girl noticed him, and leaned onto the boy, they stared at him.

" What are you staring at?" Natsu snapped, " Get outta here before someone gets hurt!" Natsu yelled holding his fist up and lit it on fire. The girl squealed and ran off. The teenager stared at notice, looked at his running companion, turned back to Natsu and run off following the girl. Natsu started to walk down the hall when the classroom door opened and Mr. Tanaki who was glaring stepped out.

" Quit yelling in the hallway!" He said and went back into the room.

" Tch," Natsu made way for the 2nd floor of the school, to the balcony, where he sat on the railing his back to the school, he looked up at the blue sky.  
Natsu looked down at the streets below them, seeing not one person walking. Until something blonde walked up to the school gates and stood there. Natsu blinked a couple times trying to see. It was a girl.

" O-Oi!" Natsu shouted.

The girl looked around, trying to see who was yelling.

" Up here!" Natsu shouted once again.

The girl finally saw him and smiled.

" Hello."

" H-Hi."

" What are you doing up there? Isn't this a school?"

" Yeah."

" Shouldn't you be in class?"

" Shouldn't you be?"

The girl shook her head, " I'm not in school, not yet at least."

" Oh, My name's Natsu Dragneel by the way. What's yours?" Natsu said, just as the school bells rang cutting off her reply. It was lunch. " I guess I'll be off." He waved good-bye and jumped off the railing, landing outside in the grass. He turned around one last time, seeing her shocked face, which to his surprise made him laugh, she opened her mouth to say something, but he ran inside the school before he could hear what she was going to say. Natsu's face was sore from laughing so hard, the face she made, it was way too hilarious.

" I think...I'm going to die..." Natsu said panting, and started cracking up again. He walked into the cafeteria grabbing some food and wondered around the tables until he met up with Gray.

" Hey, didn't think you'd come," Gray said studing Natsu, " Well, you look high in spirts, what happened?"

" Nothing," He replied.

" Uh, anyway lets go, everyones waiting." Gray led Natsu through the crowd of people to one table. " Hey guys, this is Natsu."  
Natsu watched as a two white haired girls got up.

" Hi Natsu I'm Mirajane Straus, but you can call me Mira. This is my sister Lisanna, and my brother over there is Elfman." Mira pointed to the white haired man sitting at the table.

A scarlet haired woman got up, " I'm Erza Scarlet, this is Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen."  
Natsu wasn't listening he was busy watching two men stare at him, the same ones that he found in the locker room. Natsu glared, and walked away from the table.

" Natsu?" Gray asked. But Natsu didn't hear him. He stopped in front of the two teenagers, returning the glare.

" If it isn't the pink haired loser." They said.

" If it isn't the stupid ass weaklings that flew across the room with a strange look on their face, as if they had to piss real bad." Natsu said and punched one. Natsu, in his enraged moment, bursted into flames. People ran off not wanting to get burned. Natsu punched the next guy, over and over until his face was bleeding. Right before Natsu could get another good punch in, someone hit his head, but it wasn't hard. Natsu turned around slowly, glaring at the person who dared to hit him while he was busy beating the two to a pulp. It was Erza, the red haired female who stared at him. Natsu, who didn't know her too well ignored her and went on to beat the two up. But Erza grabbed his shirt and threw him behind her. The boys who Natsu was beating ran off.

" Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Erza asked.

" What 'cha think? I was beating them up," Natsu replied.

" Why?" Mira asked.

" Lets just say they deserved it." Natsu said and walked away. Everyone frowned puzzled. Gray sighed.

" He's definitely gonna be my rival." Gray grinned.

* * *

Lucy wandered around Magnolia, holding Plue in her arms. She sighed as she thought of what she should do. She stopped in front of a school and looked up at it. She liked being a traveling wizard, she didn't want to be stuck in one place. She passed by other schools but this one was...different. It seemed to have a more cheery and family-ish atmosphere. It was...nice. She smiled as she examined the outside of the school. Pretty damn nice, she must admit.

"Hmm...What do you think, Plue? Should I join a normal/wizard's school? Or should I just...check it out?" Lucy asked her little white spirit.

"Pun pun!" Plue chimed. Lucy was about to walk passed the gates when she heard someone shout:

"O-Oi!"

She looked around to see who was yelling.

"Up here!" The person shouted again. Lucy looked up and finally saw the person. It was a boy with...pink(?) hair. Cute, was the only thought that came to her mind, but she shook it off. She never saw a boy with pink hair before. She smiled at him.

"Hello," she spoke.

"H-Hi," the boy stuttered. Lucy found it cute. But then a question came to her mind.

"What are you doing up there? Isn't this a school?" She asked.

"Yeah," came his reply.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Lucy asked.

"Shouldn't you be?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head and replied, "I'm not in school, not yet at least."

" Oh, My name's Natsu Dragneel by the way. What's yours?" He asked. Lucy was about to reply, but the school bell caught her off.

"I guess I'll be off," Natsu said, waved good-bye, and jumped off the railing, which shocked her. She noticed that he began to laugh. She would have thought it was rude, but she brushed it off, giving him one break. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but he was out of earshot, probably laughing his ass off. She growled at the thought. How dare he laugh at her! He didn't even know her. She released her anger with a sigh and smiled.

"Whatever...Let's go, Plue," she whispered and began to walk away from the school, forgetting about checking it out.

"Pu pun..."

Lucy let Plue go back to the Spirit World once she finally made it back to her apartment. She sighed as she jumped into her bed, of course after her bath. Then she realized something...She didn't even check out the school! Lucy decided that she would check it out tomorrow, since it was probably too late by now. She was tired anyway.

"Might as well get some sleep," she shrugged and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes, wondering how tomorrow was going to turn out.

* * *

**SilverIce0: Hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**GoldenFlame-Nalu: Thanks for your support. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu walked out of the cafeteria, to his surprise the hall was full of students. He thought they would be inside the cafeteria or outside in the field, not running around the hall. He just wanted peace and quiet, to be alone. He was going to sit out in the hall but since there were so much people, he ended up making his journey to the boys dorm. He entered his room, room 216.

" Strange, wasn't the desk broken?" Natsu thought, "Maybe Gray got another one..." Natsu jumped onto his bed, which was the closest to the window.

* * *

_" Get up boy, You said you wanted to get stronger." The man said._

_" I-I do." Natsu said._

_" Then get up!"_

_" O-okay..."_

_" Don't say okay, say 'Yes master'."_

_Little Natsu glared," Yes Master..."_

_The man smiled, " Good. Now we're going to test your magic power, how strong are you currently. Focus and release all the magical engergy you have in you." _  
_Natsu closed his eyes and focused, it was hard. He was so use to just burning with out thinking, now he needs to focus. It was impossible for him, it was like asking someone to eat themselves. At last he got some of his magic out. But the man didn't think that was good enough and growled in frustration._

_" I see your utterly useless right now. Just shoot out the most powerful spell you have."_

_" Fine..." Natsu said, when he saw the man's face he turned around, " I mean, yes Master." _  
_._  
_._  
_._

_" Get Up boy!" The man kicked Natsu who slowly sat up. He was exhausted and could barely stand up. Little Natsu didn't understand, when he was with Igneel he could fight for hours, his magic would replenish fast if he rested just a bit, but now it wasn't it was like something was sucking away his energy. He looked up at the angry man, and stood up wobbling. He ran for the nearest exit, once his foot stepped past the door the collar on his neck shocked him, he gasped for air and fell down pulling at the collar._

_" I'm not a dog! Get this shit off me!" Natsu yelled. It's been 3 years, everytime he tried to escape the collar would shock him. And he would end up face to face with the angry old man._

_" Its futile, you'll never be able to leave." The man said, Natsu growled, " Aw, what's wrong? The little dragon feels weak? I thought you were strong for a moment, Ah well, I can always train someone else." The man walked away. Natsu jumped to his feet. He couldn't let the man go, he needed to get stronger, much stronger, he needed to find Igneel so he could be happy, he was so alone the past 3 years. He believed getting stronger would help him find Igneel. Tears ran down Natsu's face. He was angry and sad, alone and depressed, he felt hopeless, he had to endure the pain, no matter what the man threw at him, as long as he could get Igneel back nothing mattered._

_" Wait!" Natsu ran after the man and tripped, fell to the ground, rolled over and stared at the ceiling blinking away the tears. " Don't go..."_

_The man turned around, " So you want to keep going?" Natsu nodded. " Then call me MASTER,"_

_" Master..." Natsu sat up._

_" Now get to work!"_

_" Y-yes!"_

* * *

Natsu turned until he faced the window, and stared helplessly out the window. He sat up slowly and grabbed the scale-like white scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He couldn't let anyone see the collar, he still couldn't get it off. He'd pull and try to rip it, even put a knife to it, but nothing could break it, not even his fire. Plus it hid the scar on his neck. His class right now was P.E. Hopefully he could do something to keep the past off his mind.

.

" All right everyone listen up! Today we're just going to swim in the pool. Its too hot, and I want to talk to my boyfriend so go ahead and do whatever, by the pool, if you drown its not my fault, try not to kill each other." Aquarius said. That was their P.E. teacher.  
" I'm surprised a teacher has a boyfriend, who'd go out with her?" Gray said nudgging Natsu on the shoulder.

" Her boyfriend?" Natsu said and walked over to the pool. Gray followed. Natsu sat down near the pool.

" Arn't you going in?" Gray asked suddenly stripping and jumped into the pool splashing water onto Natsu. Natsu hesitated and jumped in with his clothes on, heated the pool with his flames.

" Holy- Dude stop! You're burning me!" Gray said lifting his hands over the water, he froze it. Everyone turned to Gray and started yelling.

" What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

" We can't swim in ice!"

Natsu cracked the ice by punching it, and heated the pool once more, only not as hot. He swam over to the side and stepped out before anyone noticed. He walked over to the side behind the building his side to the fence and took off his shirt, grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. Until he heard someone gasp. He turned his head to face the fence. There stood the blonde girl from before looked at him with wide eyes. Confused he turned all the way around.

" Hey?"

" Y-you're hurt..." The girl said.

" Huh?"

" Your back-"

" Oh, thats nothing..." Natsu said shrugging.

" But its-"

" I'm fine. It happened a long time scar at least..." Natsu said dumping the towel on the ground, he turned around and grabbed at his wet scarf.

" That thing on your neck..."

" Fashion, Like it?" Natsu said smiling. She nodded slowly. " So, nice to see you again." Natsu folded his scarf in his hands. He looked up to see her red face. He forgot he was only wearing pants, he smiled to himself, was she interested in him? Nah...

" Why are you wet?" She asked.

" Well, I dived into the pool over there."

" Wearing your uniform?"

" Yes actually, I didn't feel like taking it off." It was true, Natsu didn't want to take off his clothes, if it meant other people seeing the scarred cut and fresh bruises on his back, letting the girl see was okay. To Natsu, being this close to her, just talking, calmed him, he felt happy for once.  
" So did you find a school yet?"

The girl shrugged, " I have to go,"

" W-wait, maybe you should join this school?" Natsu asked.

" I'll think about it." The girl smiled, " Bye!"

" Bye..."

* * *

Lucy woke up and started to stretch, a yawn escaping her lips. She looked out her window and smiled. It was a beautiful morning, a perfect day. Remembering her plans for that day, she jumped out of bed and got ready to go out.  
When she finished, she exited her apartment and started to walk to the school...She had no idea what it was called...  
She was passing by a fence, but stopped in her tracks noticing something. No, someone. It was that boy from the day before, the one with pink hair! "What was his name? ...Nat...Nat...NATSU! Yeah, Natsu!" Lucy thought to herself as she looked at him. She could see him quite clearly, the only thing in the way was the fence. Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. On his back, there was one long, but not too thick or too thin, and a lot of bruises on his back. She noticed him turn around a little, probably from hearing her gasp...

"Hey?" He spoke.

"Y-You're hurt...," Lucy said. She didn't know why she was worried about this boy, she'd only known him for minutes(?) or something like that...It was just...He was hurt.

"Huh?"

"You're back-" She started to say, but was cut off.

"Oh, that's nothing," he said, shrugging.

"But its-"

"I'm fine. It happened a long time scar at least...," Natsu spoke. She watched as he dumped the towel on the ground, and turned around to take his scarf off.

"That thing on your neck...," Lucy started to say. It looked like a...collar? She started to worry...She only knew one person who had such a thing...It couldn't be...right?

" Fashion, like it?" His voice snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and found him smiling. She nodded slowly. "He's not lying...Right? Because if he is...This could be a problem...," Lucy thought to herself. "So, nice to see you again." She watched as Natsu folded his scarf in his hands. He looked up, probably noticing her red face. Gah! Why was she blushing? Oh yeah, because there's this boy in front of her...Who is only wearing pants!

"Why are you wet?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I dived into the pool over there."

"Wearing your uniform?"

"Yes actually, I didn't feel like taking it off."

"So did you find a school yet?" He suddenly asked, surprising Lucy.

She shrugged, " I have to go." She remembered why she came here: to take a tour of the school.

"W-wait, maybe you should join this school?" Natsu asked.

"I'll think about it," Lucy replied, smiling. "Bye!" And with that, she took off running.

"Bye..."

xXxXxXx

Lucy arrived at the entrance of the school. She was finally going to have a tour around the school to see if she wants to attend...

Lucy stepped forward and opened the doors of the school and entered.

"Now...Where to go...," she muttered as she walked around randomly, unsure of where to go. She found herself in front of the principal's office after a few minutes of wandering. She knocked and waited for a reply...

"Come in!" Someone called from inside the room. Lucy entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Um...Are you the principal?" Lucy asked, examining the old man sitting behind the desk.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?" The principal asked.

"Is it okay if I take a...tour of this school?" She asked.

"Of course!" The man exclaimed and jumped out of his chair. He walked over to her and stuck out his hand. Was it to shake? She shrugged and shook his hand. "I'm Makarov, the principal of this school: Fairy Tail Academy!"

"Um...I'm Lucy..."

"Okay, Child," he smiled as he handed her something. "Here's the tour sticker!" She put it in her pocket.

"Thanks...," Lucy said.

"Come back tomorrow for the tour. Good-bye for now, my child," Makarov said as she exited the room. The principal seemed nice...Now just to check the school and the students...tomorrow.

* * *

SilverIce0- Hope you liked it!  
GoldenFlame-Nalu: Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**SilverIce0: Sorry for the late update everyone, I was busy with Finals, and now I have exit exams. Well, hope you like this chapter :). My sister was too busy so she made her part short ^_^'**

* * *

Natsu ran around the school, he ran 15 laps, no walking. A lot right? Natsu needed to vent, but he couldn't yell at anyone it'll just make him angry, he'll start a fight... Even if he did want to fight, he had to restrain himself. He was, after all, the strongest wizard in this school. Natsu smiled at that. There could be no one he couldn't beat. Natsu headed into the school, passing Gray who stopped to talk to him.

" Hey man, whats up?"

" Uh, nothing much, just finished running around the school." Natsu answered.

" Oh, well did you see the girl walking around the school?"

" Dude, there's a lot of girls that walk around this school,"

" I mean this new chick, she's blonde and I never seen her before. She was looking around. I think she might join the school or something. She was pretty, cute, she seemed normal enough. I wonder if she's a mage."

Oh, that girl. Natsu thought. " Dude, no one's normal here." Natsu muttered, " I've seen her before walking around," He kept the part about asking her to join the school to himself.

" I see..." Gray studied Natsu, who was walking around in circles, " What are you doing?"

Natsu stopped in the middle of doing another circle, " Thinking," Was all he said, and he walked off. Gray shrugged and followed him to their class. Gray stepped in before Natsu, just as the bell rang, Natsu stepped in frowning.

" You're late Dragneel." said. Natsu ignored him and went to his seat next to Gray.

" Idiot, you made me late. Taking your time to walk in through the damn door." Natsu muttered.

" Maybe you should have pushed me," Gray smirked, " Or are you scared you'll get in trouble?"

" The hell? Of course I'm not scared, you wanna go right now? I'll take you down along with this classroom."

" Well then bring it!" Gray and Natsu stood up from their seats. The class turned their attention to them. Natsu lit his fists on fire grinning wickedly.

" Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu attacked Gray, punching him across the room. Gray returned an attack, freezing Natsu's leg to the ground.

" Fullbuster! Dragneel stop this at once!" Mr. Tanaki yelled.

" Fire Dragon's Roar!" A pillar of flame shot across the room. Gray dodged, letting the fire fly past him hitting the teacher full force. Natsu and Gray stared at their teacher, the whole classroom fell silent. Natsu broke that silence by laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell over. Pretty soon the whole class busted up laughing. Mr. Tanaki's face turned red as he got back on his feet.

" Dragneel! Fullbuster! Out! Get out of my classroom this instant! Go to the principal's office now!" Natsu and Gray slowly made their way to the door, annoying the teacher. " Just so you know, I'm calling the office to let the principal know you're coming." Natsu and Gray ran off down the hall still laughing to themselves. Natsu opened the door to the principal's office.

" Yo, Jii-chan!" Natsu said.  
" Natsu, Gray, I got a call from your teacher. What happened?" Makarov asked.

" Ah, that. thought you were getting lonely so we came to stop by and hang out." Natsu said. Makarov stared at the grinning Natsu and sighed.

" Well then I think you should go back to class I'm not lonely." Makarov said turning around in his chair and grabbed a magazine with a girl in a bikini for the cover. His face turned red and he silently laughed to himself.

" Okay." Natsu turned around and stepped out. Gray followed. When they got back to their classroom, Natsu slammed the door open.

" We're back!" He yelled. The class started laughing. glared at them.

" I thought I told you two to go to the principal's office."

" I did, and ya know, He sent me back." Natsu said walking past the teacher, " Oh, by the way he said he doesn't need company." Mr. Tanaki slammed his fist on his desk and sighed.

" . Now. If you cause one problem you are out of this classroom. Understand?"

" Sir, yes sir!" Natsu yelled and sat down next to Gray, silently laughing.

" Think that girl's gonna be here still when lunch comes?" Gray asked.

" Maybe." Natsu answered.

* * *

" Yo. You're here." Natsu said as he walked over to the fence. The blonde haired girl was standing on the other side.

" Yeah, I was just passing by. I see you're on lunch break. Why aren't you with your friends?"

" Friends?"

" Yeah you know the people you trust, the ones you care for. You do have some don't you?"

" Yeah, yeah. they're inside the cafeteria." Natsu said frowning.

" Thats good."

" One of them saw you wandering around our school. So did you think about joining? It gets lonely around here when you can't talk to anyone about your problems. You seem like you've got your handful of problems. I can see it in your eyes. You look like you're the loner type."

The girl frowned at him, " I don't have any problems"

" You do! Your's...might be worse than mine."

" I think there is no worse problem than others. Maybe, one day we can talk together about it. When... I feel like talking. But you know, you can always tell me yours."

Natsu smiled, " Yeah but you need to come out with it too, later. Try resolving it first. I couldn't exactly do that but I think you can."

The girl shook her head, " I don't know..."

" Anyway, are you by any chance a wizard?" The girl looked up at him and smiled.

" Yeah, I'm a celestial wizard. See?" She held up a ring of keys, " I summon spirits. Are you a wizard?"

" I am! I'm a fire dragon slayer, I was-" The bell rang cutting him off, he grinned at her, " guess I have to go. See ya!" He waved and ran off to the school's main building where he ran into Erza.

" Well, someone looks cheerful. What have you been up to?" She asked.

" N-nothing, I was just talking... to someone and the bell rang so I'm heading to class." Natsu said looking away.

" I see... Well you better hurry before the tardy bell rings." Erza said and walked off. Natsu walked the opposite direction, he was planning on ditching class once. He needed a break from school work. He wasn't use to actually making friends. Being locked up with a man he never knew for most of his life, he was starting to see the fun in life. He didn't exactly trust them much though, were they still his friends? Natsu didn't want to find out. If he needed to know it'll come to him. For now he needed to go somewhere quiet, where he could sleep. He found a nice shady spot on the balcony. Natsu laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Its been a long time. Natsu wasn't sure whether or not he got stronger for sure but he sure did feel stood up and gathered his magic he aimed it at the container in front of him. According to the man the container would gather his magic to activate some machine. The man told him not to touch anything especially the red button. Being told not to touch something made Natsu want to touch it more. And before he knew it curiosity overwhelmed him. He pushed the red button. The machine started shaking , smoke came out the sides as the machine started to glow. Natsu felt his magic being ripped away from him. He ran out of the door as far as he could, to get away from the machine. The man would be mad at him for this. He could imagine the shock the collar would give him. He knew it wouldn't hurt as much as it did back then, but the shock still got so use to getting shock that he was practically immune to pain. Being immune to the pain made him wonder if it was apart of the training ._

_" Boy!" Natsu heard the man yell. He watched as he came in . " Do you realize what you have done?"_

_" Uh, No." Natsu replied._

_The man growled, " You destroyed my machine, it was suppose to gather the magic of the strongest wizards and creating the most powerful weapon that would allow me to become stronger! It was also a portal to a different dimension ."_

_Natsu stared at him like he was crazy._

_" Look, you say you want to find your father," Natsu nodded, " You're father is a dragon." Natsu nodded once more, " He may very well be in the dimension I am trying to get to!"_

_" Oh! So you're trying to help me find Igneel?"_

_' Man this kids stupid,' The man thought. " Yes I'm helping you get stronger and find your Igneel dragon."_

_" Alright! Lets get to it then!"_

_The man sighed. " He may be stupid, but he's the strongest wizard I have at the moment. He's the perfect weapon to manipulate." He muttered to himself._

_" Now boy, I want you to remember something. Can you remember one thing?"_

_" Depends on what it is,"_

_" Do not love anyone, trust no one. Be no ones pawn if someone picks a fight with you fight them with all you got. Got it?"_

_" Sure thing. But... what's love?"Natsu asked._

_The man sighed again._

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched. She looked outside her window for a moment before a smile made its way onto her face. She stood up and decided to get ready for the day. Hmm...I should go for that tour today, Lucy thought to herself and grabbed her "tour sticker" that Mr. Makarov, the principal of the school, had given her the other day. She stuck it on her sleeve and walked to the school. Once she arrived, she searched for the principal's office. Lucky for her, she still remembered where it was. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply...

"Come in," came a reply, and she walked into the office. She spotted the principal sitting on his chair, looking up at her.

"Hey, I'm here for the tour," Lucy said, pointing to her "tour sticker."

"Ah, yes!" He smiled and went through one of his drawers, pulling out a... "Here ya go! A map of our school. Feel free to look around. You can even look inside the classrooms even if they are in session," he explained. "Just show 'em the sticker if they ask."

"Umm...Okay," Lucy said. I have to look around this BIG school all by myself? Good thing I get to have a map..., Lucy thought as she took the map from him.

"Have a good time! I hope you like my school," he said, walking her to the door and opening it for her.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy said and smiled at him before exiting his office and taking a look at the map. "Okay...Where should I go first?" She muttered. She decided on just looking around randomly instead of following the map, sticking the map in her bag. She passed by some classrooms and decided to go in one. She opened the door to one of the classrooms and walked in. She watched as the teacher and students looked up at her. The teacher looked at her questioningly, and she knew what the question was.

"Uh, don't mind me!" She exclaimed and pointed to her sticker. The teacher nodded immediately, and went back to teaching. The students, however, started to mutter.

"Who's she? She's hot!" Someone whispered...loudly.

"I don't know, but I hope she joins our school," someone else whispered. Lucy exited the classroom and began to tour around different parts of the school. Everything looks nice here, not to mention this school is huge! ...Maybe I'll consider it..., Lucy thought as she finished touring. She sighed as she left the school grounds and stood next to the fence, looking back. She was about to walk back home when she suddenly saw a familiar pink haired boy, and decided to stay there to talk to him.

"Yo. You're here," Natsu said as he walked over to the other side of the fence.

"Yeah, I was just passing by. I see you're on lunch break. Why aren't you with your friends?" Lucy asked.

"Friends?"

"Yeah you know the people you trust, the ones you care for. You do have some don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're inside the cafeteria." Natsu said frowning.

"Thats good."

"One of them saw you wandering around our school. So did you think about joining? It gets lonely around here when you can't talk to anyone about your problems. You seem like you've got your handful of problems. I can see it in your eyes. You look like you're the loner type."

Lucy frowned at him, "I don't have any problems."

"You do! Your's...might be worse than mine."

"I think there is no worse problem than others. Maybe, one day we can talk together about it. When... I feel like talking. But you know, you can always tell me yours."

Natsu smiled, "Yeah but you need to come out with it too, later. Try resolving it first. I couldn't exactly do that but I think you can."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know..."

"Anyway, are you by any chance a wizard?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a celestial wizard. See?" She held up a ring of keys, " I summon spirits. Are you a wizard?"

"I am! I'm a fire dragon slayer, I was-" The bell rang cutting him off, he grinned at her, "guess I  
have to go. See ya!" He waved and ran off. She smiled and watched until he was no longer in sight, before walking back to her home.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy got up extra early that morning. She rushed out of her apartment to get to Fairy Tail Academy. And she spent the morning applying to the school.

" Well then, that takes care of that!" The principal said. Lucy stared at him, she didn't know whether to laugh or just... stare, how can such an old man be so... excited and immature. He was acting like, well, teenagers in school. Crazy. Lucy just smiled.

" Thanks for everything," She said, " So, I guess I'll be starting tomorr-"

" Oh, no! You can start now if you really want to," Makarov said. Lucy looked down at the little man.

' He's staring at my breast, isn't he, ' Lucy thought, trying not to punch the principle, no matter how perverted he may be, she knew punching the man would be the last thing she should do right now.

" I guess that would be okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

" Porlyusica should have your schedule ready, and if you decide to stay in a dorm room she can arrange that too, and she also has your locker number and combination. You can find her down the hall to the right, there should be a sign above the door that says office. She's in there."

" Alright, Thanks again," Lucy waved and left the room. She sighed and looked to her right. Why was she applying to the school again? Because a pink haired boy asked her. Well not exactly. But he seemed interesting. He just read her like he knew who she was and what she's been through. " I guess, there is one other person here I can get along with. What did he say again? He wanted to talk, about our problems... I guess it won't hurt to hear him out. Or maybe tell him mine..." Lucy sighed once more and headed to the office. When she entered she saw a pink haired woman standing at the front desk sorting some papers. She guessed it was Porlyusica.

" Um, excuse me?"

" Yes, what is it?" Porlyusica looked up.

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I was told I could get my schedule, and locker numbers?"

" I see, yes I have them here. Will you be staying in the dorms?"

" Uh, no." Lucy said, she didn't see a reason for it since she lived rather close.

" Alright then here you go." Porlyusica handed her a sheet of paper, with the room and class on it, on the bottom was her locker number and combination. Lucy thanked her and headed out. Thats when the bell rang. Judging by the time Lucy saw in the office it was 4th period, just before lunch. Lucy decided to start school tomorrow. Since she already missed half the day. She took another look around the school, this time she stopped on the 2nd floor of the school by the balcony.

" I didn't think this school had such a good view. Not to mention so many floors." Lucy mumbled to herself. She sat down, hanging her legs through the bars and let the breeze blow her hair around. It felt nice.

" So, I'm guessing you decided to join." A familiar voice noted. Lucy turned around. The smiling pink haired boy was standing beside her.

" Yeah, actually I did." Lucy replied, " And I'm guessing you're ditching again."

Natsu shook his head, " Seems like my teacher doesn't really like me," Natsu laughed.

Lucy just smiled, " What did you do? Throw a book in his face?"

" Actually, yeah, I did." Lucy stared, " He talks too much." Natsu added.

" That's what teachers do," Lucy held her smile, " So, do you always get kicked out?"

" No, only when he feels like kicking me out. I haven't exactly been here that long. And, I was kinda forced to come here by jii-chan. The old man just shoved me through the gate like nothing and disappeared on me!"

" Ehh? Wow," Lucy pictured the perverted principal forcing Natsu to join the school. She shook her head laughing.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked, a curious look on his face.

" Its just, I can't imagine some perverted guy forcing you to do that! I can't take him seriously!" Lucy said laughing.

" I see," Natsu said smiling, " So... Did you see the dorms? They're pretty cool. Well, if you had your own room. I have to share mine. "

" I'm not actually staying in a dorm," Lucy admitted.

He looked at her, " So, you're staying at your place?"  
" Yeah, I live nearby so it didn't really matter to me. This way I don't need to bring all my things to the rooms. So I take it you don't live near here?"

Natsu didn't say anything.

" Umm if you don't want to talk about it, its fine. I can tell you're uncomfortable," Lucy said, smiling comfortingly at him. " So, do you like this school? Or are you only here because the principal forced you to and you can't leave?" She asked, changing the subject.

Natsu shrugged, " It's a good school..."

" Okay, what's wrong? I can tell that something is on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

" I don't have a home," he blurted. Lucy blinked, opening her mouth before closing it again.

" I..Uh..Um...," she stuttered before shaking her head. " Oh." The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

" Oh its lunch! C'mon, I'll show you my table and my friends," he grinned, grabbing her hand and led her to the cafeteria. They stopped in front of a table and the people sitting there became silent and looked up.

" Oh! Hey Natsu!" A white haired girl chimed.

"Hey Mira," Natsu greeted.

"Who's that?" His friends asked.

"This is Lucy," Natsu grinned. Everyone introduced themselves and they began to have a conversation, everyone trying to get to talk to Lucy and get to know her.

"Hey Lucy, have you heard of this video game?" Gray asked.

"Yup! I actually finished it," she grinned.

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide. She nodded and he continued, "Wow! I haven't even got half way done...That game is hard."

"Yeah, no one is finished playing that game yet," Loke laughed. "I'm still stuck on the second boss."

"Pffft! The second boss was easy!" Gray chuckled.  
While everyone was making a conversation with Lucy, Natsu sat with his head down on the table, feeling left out, lonely, and a bit jealous. No one really noticed at all...

" Hey Natsu! You alright?" Lucy asked, poking his arm and stared at him worriedly.

...Well that was said too soon.

" Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine!" Natsu assured her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly.

" Okay...If you say so," she said, hesitantly.

" Lucy! How did you beat the-" And Natsu was once again left out.

* * *

The school day ended and everyone was heading home. Lucy was grabbing a few library books when someone bumped into her, causing her to drop them.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!" It was that girl from earlier, a friend of Natsu's and one of her new friends-Levy.

" Oh, its fine," Lucy smiled, before picking her books off the floor.

" Here," Levy said, handing Lucy one of the books.

" Thanks," she said, turning to leave. " See ya."

* * *

On her way to her apartment, Lucy stopped at a park. She sat down against the tree she usually sat at and took out her books and began reading. When she decided to stop, she marked the page and closed the book, before staring up at the sky. She began to think about everything that happened earlier. She smiled softly at the thought of having more friends, but she couldn't help but think that Natsu was sad even though he said he was fine at the lunch table. She yawned and noticed that the sky was darker. Grabbing her bag, she stood up and took off to her home.

* * *

Natsu laid down on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Gray. Natsu sighed, ' I had no idea what they were talking about. Now there's another reason why it sucked to be locked up. I don't even know what's going on in the world. '  
Gray opened the door and entered, " Hey Natsu, that girl was pretty cool huh? Man, I didn't know she played that video game! That's just freaking awesome! Who knew girls played video games. And I can't believe she finished it! She's an amazing gamer!"

" Yeah, I guess," Natsu said, not really into the conversation.

Gray continued ranting, " Now we've got another gaming buddy. She said she'll help us. Loke can't wait to see her beat up them bosses, I just want to see how fast she can get through them. Then we'll take out our other game and do some multi-player stuff, see who's the best. Wanna join us?"

" Um... sure?" Natsu said, not really knowing if he should. ' Well, I guess no one has to know... '

" Hmm...Well, we should finish up our homework," Gray said. Natsu nodded and they both began their homework.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review everyone!**

**Lucy's story by GoldenFlame_Nalu**

**Natsu's side by Me (SilverIce0) **


End file.
